Halloween en Vegeta Sei
by Kibi Brief
Summary: Desafió de la página Dragon Ball Fanfics


_**Esto es parte de un concurso de historias de terror de la página Dragon Ball Fanfics. Es corto y es un género del cual disfrutaba leer en mi adolescencia pero que jamás pensé redactar. Espero les guste, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo en una tarde un poco a contra reloj por las prioridades que me rodean. Disculpen si no es tan genial pero no es el género que más adoro escribir aunque no me arrepiento de redactarlo. Pasen y dejen sus reviews, es interesante saber que les deja esta historia. K!**_

* * *

Existe una línea de tiempo donde Freezer sigue rigiendo las órdenes del Cosmos y los saiyajines no fueron extintos como raza. Lord Freezer prefirió darles cierta autonomía a la raza guerrera, generando supuestos acuerdos bélicos y comerciales que permitían mantener aplacada la sed de sangre y poder de los saiya y generando paz y grandes ganancias al reptiliano emperador.

Entre sus muchas empresas, los saiyajines descubrieron un pequeño planeta azul, alejado de todo cúmulo de planetas habitables, con una rica flora y fauna y regido por seres humanos muy similares a ellos pero con ciertas diferencias físicas en respecto a la resistencia corporal.

Un excelente tratado se firmo frente al Gran Lord Freezer, donde él recibiría el planeta en todo su esplendor y la población humana más apta sería trasladada al planeta Vegeta para ser utilizados en aquellas labores domésticas que tanto detestaba realizar la raza guerrera. Y así fue como una gran población, que fue originariamente esclava, logro demostrar sus autonomía, creatividad, adaptabilidad y dotes al momento de realizar emprendimientos monetarios. Demostraron que sus deficiencias físicas no eran un obstáculo al demostrar que eran tan humanos como los saiyajines

Con el pasar del tiempo la población originaria del planeta Tierra, como lo llamaban sus pobladores, lograron la autonomía en el planeta Vegeta y se adaptaron para vivir en armonía entre los pobladores de Vegeta Sei. Se generaron en el planeta rojo muchas poblaciones terrícolas pero en su mayoría vivían mezclados entre los saiyanos. Pero no solo se llevaron la mano de obra y la ingeniería terrestre, con ellos también se llevaron sus cultura y creencias espirituales de las que carecían los guerreros que solo creían en el ahora y nunca se planteaban que sucedía con ellos luego de morir. No tenía el concepto de alma y transmutación física.

Y la aceptación de los nuevos pobladores fue tan fuerte que poco a poco comenzó a verse apto en el intercambio de genes al comprobarse que su combinación era la mejoría de la raza porque se combinaba la astucia de los terrícolas con la fuerza física de saiyajines.

En Distrito 9, como se conoció el primer asentamiento independiente terrícola, la economía y belleza del lugar eran inigualables. Los terrestres lograron hacer una pequeña réplica de los centro comerciales más comunes de su antiguo planeta, con vidrieras coloridas, arboles rodeados de flores, niños que juegan entre ellos con globos inflados con helio y deliciosos aromas de diferentes platillos, tantos dulces como salados, siendo por esto último, la mejor excusa saiyajin para recrear sus ratos de óseo entre los debiluchos.

Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajines, no sentía curiosidad por los lugares de terrestres sin embargo terminó en Distrito 9 junto con el resto de los saiyajines de elite luego del entrenamiento matutino. El cansancio, el olor a comida, el aire fresco, los colores brillantes, lo transportaban a otros lugares, comenzó a sentirse diferente y se sorprendió al quedarse observando a través de una vidriera a una joven terrícola de cabello azul. Ingresó al local y el fuerte cambio de la luz del mediodía a la oscuridad casi absoluta del negocio lo dejaron ciego un segundo, suficiente como para perder de vista a la joven. Por más que la buscaba entre los estantes o el mostrador, no la encontraba. Salió de su ensoñación cuando una joven morena intentaba llamar su atención a gritos:

-¡Buen día! ¡Buen día! –insitía la morena hasta que tomó suficiente aire como para dejar casi aturdido al saiya- ¡Muy buenos días! ¡¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?! ¡Su expresión es similar a la de quién ve gente muerta!-

-Busco a la joven de cabello azulado que ingreso al local- respondió entre dientes.

-Acá no damos información de personas, vaya a la comisaría si así lo desea. Acá vendemos pan dulce y golosinas de masapan – y ofreció una bandeja con muchas galletas con diseños de Halloween.

El guerrero se quedó sorprendido al ver los diseños aun así dudo en tomarlo, había motivos de insectos como arañas, cucarachas y gusanos. La vendedora comenzó a sacudir la bandeja y a acercársela en señal de que tomara una. Lleno de duda tomó una y le pareció que una cucaracha real se movía entre las galletas y caía. La siguió con la mirada en su recorrido en caída libre desde la bandeja hasta al piso pero antes de que llegara a ver si era una galleta o una cucaracha real, la morena la piso y la lanzó con el pie bajo el mostrador.

-¡No es nada, no se preocupe! ¡Las galletas que caen la piso se tiran a la basura!- grito como si fuese el general de una batalló, Vegeta la miró desencajado- ¡Coma! ¡Coma! No siempre ofrecemos galletas de regalo a los saiyajines, usted está se suerte, su escudo dorado en la armadura es el ticket perfecto para recibir regalos- completo la vendedora guiñándole el ojo.

Sin quitar la mirada del rostro de la vendedora, el príncipe de los saiyajines mordió la galleta que crujió de modo extraño entre sus dientes. Miró sigilosamente a la vendedora en busca de algún gesto extraño pero ella seguía sin cambios. Cuando hizo el gesto de querer escupir la galleta, la chica lo incentivo a tragarla con la escusa de que ese crujir era parte del juego de hacer galletas con forma de insectos, que no era más que plieges de caramelo con almendras, algo que en La Tierra llaman praliné. Una vez que tragó algo forzado la galleta notó el sabor dulzón de la masa y se relajó.

-¡Tome! Por con 20 yens puede llevarse este paquete de galletas- Le ofreció nuevamente la morena mientras él se recuperaba del extraño incidente de la galleta sin darle tiempo a buscar a la chica de cabello azul.

-¿No trabaja con ustedes una joven que se llama Bulma?- preguntó con la voz grave y áspera por haber tragado la galleta sin agua.

-¿Bulma? ¿La conoce? No, ella ya no trabaja con nosotros- y comenzó a caminar encima de él, buscando que saliera de la tienda- Y no olvide volver y traerme los 20 yens que me debe- gritó al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba fuera de la tienda y cerraba la puerta del local y giraba el cartel que indicaba que el local estaba cerrado.

Nuevamente quedaba ciego por la fuerza con la que el sol iluminaba todo en ese lugar. Sentía que había vivido algún tipo de alucinación pero al mirar su mano observó que llevaba el paquete de galletas con un sticker donde se leía: La tienda de Milk.

-Milk… - gruñó para sí mismo. Si no estaba equivocado, era la joven que había importunado los pocos encuentros con la joven terrícola de cabello azul.

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque sus burdos soldados de Elite lo llamaban para que se sumaran a la mesa en la que se encontraban a pocos locales de donde él se situaba. Un almuerzo terrícola con dimensiones saiyajines. Suerte que sus soldados se harían cargo de los gastos, él jamás llevaba dinero encima. Por las dudas resguardó las galletas dentro de la armadura.

Por más que lo intentó no volvió a cruzarse con la joven de cabello azul, pero al cabo de dos vasos de vino, olvidó a la joven y se centró en los sabores que danzaban en su boca. Durante el almuerzo supo porque los locales tenían decoraciones de abandonó, todo se relacionaba con un festejo terrestre llamado Halloween o Noche de brujas según intentaban explicarle.

* * *

-¡Milk! ¿Acaso ese no es el Príncipe de los Saiyajines?- preguntó Bulma que se asomaba detrás de las telarañas ficticias que colgaban de la vidriera.

-¿Si? No, no lo ví – respondió la morena omitiendo el encuentro previo – Bulma, ese insecticida que trajiste no acaba con las cucarachas- agregó empujando con el pie una viva que andaba cerca de ella.

-¡Si! ¡Son unas malditas! Ellas se metieron en las naves y sobreviven a todo- exclamó su amiga.

-Al fin y al cabo es lo único terrestre que nos queda- agregó la morena empujando nuevamente la cucaracha bajo el mostrador.

* * *

Entrada la noche, el príncipe llegó a sus aposentos muy cansado. Lanzó la ropa y no advirtió que aún llevaba con él las galletas adquiridas en Distrito 9. Mientras se oía el agua de la ducha correr, pequeñas sombras comenzaron a recorrer la habitación en diferentes direcciones desde la armadura.

El baño se había llenado de vapor así que luego de secarse, el príncipe limpio el espejo con la toalla y se miró buscando los resultados obvios de entrenar mucho pero para su sorpresa se encontró con pequeñas marcas rojas sobre la piel. Al bañarse pensó que el ardor que sentía bajo el agua se debía a algún corte pero se encontró con que era ronchas, picaduras de algún tipo de parásito. Algo nervioso corrió hasta dónde había dejado la ropa tirada y no encontró nada extraño, solo las galletas con el rótulo de La tienda de Milk. Odiaba los insectos hasta la repugnancia, buscó algún rastro de bichos pero solo había migas negras que se desprendían del paquete de galletas con diseños extraños.

Tomó las galletas y se lanzó en la cama. Tomó una y al morderla ese desagradable crujido nuevamente le generaba repugnancia pero él era un guerrero despiadado y no podía dejarse vencer por una simple pasta de caramelos y almendras. El sabor al final era grandioso, por lo que se comió todas las galletas y se durmió.

Soñó que estaba solo y cansado en un desierto inmenso y amarillo. La sed y el cansancio se estaban convirtiendo en un terrible enemigo hasta caer de bruces. Cuando sentía que ya no tendría más fuerzas una sombra le ofreció protección contra el aplastante sol, al elevar la mirada se encontró con los azules ojos de la terrícola que tanto deseaba. Ella le tendió la mano, la tomó y con dificultad se puso en pie. Comenzó a seguirla y cuando ella comenzó a correr también corrió. La luz del sol era incandescente y no lograba ver más allá del cabello azul que danzaba frente él.

De pronto ella se detuvo y el frío comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, le calaba los huesos. Cuando logro ajustar los ojos a la oscuridad se encontró dentro de un enorme bosque y la chica entraba entre las ramas de una madreselva que colgaba desde lo alto de una roca hasta el fértil suelo. La siguió y al entrar lo que parecía una precaria morada vio una mujer morena llorar en un rincón a la cual se acercó la terrícola de cabello azul. Cuando ésta se acercó, la que lloraba giró con los ojos y la boca hueca de las cuales emanaban cucarachas que comenzaban a subirles y entrarles en la botas. Busco a la joven del cabello azul pero ya no era esa joven fresca y llena de luz, parecía un cadáver que le estiraba los brazos, con la ropa rota de la cual le salían cucarachas y entraban en otros orificios de la ropa. De la boca de la joven comenzaron a caer cucarachas.

Salió horrorizado, sintiendo como los bichos les caminaban por el cuerpo y por más que se diera manotazos no lograba deshacerse de todos ellos. Salió nuevamente por las ramas de madreselva de las cuales caían más cucarachas y pudo ver todo su ejército caminar ordenadamente pero algo raro había en ellos, cuando prestó más atención entendió que estaban muertos y caminaban desechos y con las carnes podridas. Despertó con una sensación de horror indescriptible.

Jamás había sentido tanto pánico en su vida de conquistador sangriento. Algo le hizo cosquillas en el abdomen y fue en ese momento que al pasarse la mano sintió lo que tanto odiaba: una cucaracha caminaba sobre él. Enorme y asquerosa, la lanzó lejos de la cama. Trato de relajarse pero algo llamó su atención bajo las sábanas. Se puso de pie y al retirar las sábanas se encontró con una escena propia de una pesadilla. Ciento de cucarachas caminaban por entre los pliegues. Sintió el asco subir a su boca por lo que corrió al baño a escupir. El resultado fue horrendo, entre las migas digeridas pudo observar un ala y una pata de cucaracha. Sintió que su paciencia ya no existía. Tomó un traje de espandex del armario y se lanzó a volar por la ventana con dirección al Distrito 9. Las nauseas volvieron pero trato de contenerse hasta llegar a tierra firme. Sintió que no podía más por lo que bajo en la entrada de lo que era el barrio de los terrícolas.

Una multitud de personas disfrazadas de personajes horrendos danzaban y reían en la avenida principal. Como pudo se fue abriendo camino hasta la tienda de dulces donde había adquirido las galletas. El local estaba a oscuras y se veía luz en la puerta detrás del mostrador. Tomó el picaporte y para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió. Ingresó sigilosamente pero solo pudo ver una habitación vacía donde había diferentes paquetes cerrados. Al cruzar la habitación las cucarachas comenzaban a caminar por las paredes, el piso y la mesa, rodeando y entrando en los paquetes. Nuevamente entraron las nauseas por lo que se llevó las manos al estómago y contuvo la respiración para evitar el vómito. Sintió que las piernas no les respondían y con dificultad cruzó la habitación hacía otra puerta que visualizó. No sabía como pero tenía pensado acabar con la maldita vendedora que lo había envenenado con cucarachas.

Con dificultad y cuidado de no tocar los horrendos bichos, empujo la puerta y se encontró en un callejón donde a unos 20 metros había varios terrestres sentados alrededor de un caldero. Al acercarse nadie se molestó en mirarlo, solo miraban el contenido verdoso que burbujeaba a fuego lento. Sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse por lo que tomó asiento en un cajón con el resto. Al mirar a su pies nuevamente una cucaracha se acercaba a él por lo que intentó pisarla pero ya no había fuerzas, así que solo la empujó para caminara hacía otro lado.

-Haces bien en no matarlas, ellas limpian muy bien los huesos- murmuró alguien a su lado.

Nuevamente las nauseas lo invadieron y vomitó sin remedio.

-Límpiate, es más fácil morir vacío- volvió a pronunciar el que estaba a su lado.

El príncipe lo miró de reojo y se quedó petrificado. Uno de sus soldados estaba ahí, inmóvil, respirando con dificultad en pleno estado de descomposición. Cucarachas salían y entraban por las carnes del putrefacto soldado.

-Milk… Milk… -susurro otro soldado que se encontraba podrido y sentado frente al caldero- Veo gente muerta- y señaló a Vegeta.

-Es solo un mortal que entrará contigo al portal de los muertos en cuanto el caldero deje de burbujear- respondió la morena.

El príncipe sintió nuevamente un cosquilleo en el abdomen y al mirarse pudo ver que algo se movía bajo la piel. Segundos más tardes miles de cucarachas salían de sus entrañas. Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban pero una mano pálida y fría le acarició el rostro. Alzó la mirada y creyó ver a la joven de cabello azul pero no, era la vendedora de dulces.

-Ya es hora de partir- susurró la morena y sintió su cuerpo elevarse al calor del caldero y desvanecerse.

Fin.-


End file.
